


War of the Roses x Bumblebee: Reunion and Rediscovery

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: White Thane [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune, Ruby, and Weiss go out for an evening of dancing, but run into Yang and Blake.  Not seen each other for 2 years, they decide to hit up a lovely restaurant, instead.War of the Roses, BumblebeePost-Fall





	War of the Roses x Bumblebee: Reunion and Rediscovery

Jaune: *sits down at the bar*

Jaune: Vacuo bourbon. Double. Neat.

???: The hell?

Jaune: *turns around*

Jaune: Yang?!

Yang: Vomit Boy!

Yang: *waves him over to their table*

Jaune: *stands up and waits for his drink, dropping the money on the bar*

Jaune: *sits down with Yang and Blake*

Jaune: Girls? How have you been?

Yang: We haven't seen you in ages.

Jaune: Do you have to call me Vomit Boy?

Yang: Sister-in-law privilege.

Blake: Speaking of.

Jaune: They are getting ready to go dancing. They knew I needed a drink, so sent me early. You two should come with us.

Blake: We had...

Yang: *stares Blake in the eyes*

Blake: *nods*

Jaune: The girls will be back together again... it's been how long?

Yang: At least a couple of years.

Jaune: You two are still as gorgeous as ever.

Yang: In-law, remember.

Jaune: Sorry, just... well... stunned...

Yang: You're not exactly hard to look at, yourself. It's hard to believe you used to be... uh...

Blake: Vomit boy?..

Yang: Okay, when you say it like that... but I'm still your sister-in-law.

Jaune: Then I have no choice.

Yang: hm?

Jaune: To treat you like a delicate flower.

Yang: You wouldn't?

Jaune: I was raised as a gentleman. One must be protective of the ladies.

Blake: He has, always...

Yang: At least once he learned to fight.

Blake: Even before, what he could...

Yang: You have always been a ladykiller. You don't give us much of a chance.

Jaune: I, what? Me? A ladykiller?

Blake: *snickers*

Yang: Most guys hit on you in really obvious ways. You, however, my little Vomit Man, are insi...

Yang: *looks at Blake*

Blake: Insidious.

Yang: Yeah, that. Like a parasite burrowing into our hearts.

Jaune: I'm like... a heart worm?

Yang: Hell, if you gave me a chance, I might have fallen for you, as well.

Jaune: You... had as much of a chance as they did...

Yang: I what?

Jaune: Blake?, what did I call you two.

Blake: *reaching her arm around Yang*

Blake: I believe he called us gorgeous.

Yang: But it's not like I'm the only one...

Jaune: What, are you saying that every girl in Beacon was in love with me, or something?

Yang: You have always been oblivious.

Blake: Enough about things that cannot be. How are Ruby and Weiss doing? Where have you been? Why haven't you started... a family?..

Blake: *nervously looks at Yang*

Jaune: We haven't found the right place.

Yang: So, what, you're going to wander all of Remnant until you find the ideal place to build your house?

Jaune: And build up the down payment for it.

Yang: Not going to build it yourself, like Dad did?

Jaune: It will be fit for a Schnee.

Yang: I thought she wasn't a Schnee any more. Daddy cut her off, disin-whated her.

Blake: Disinherited

Jaune: She's still the Atlasian snow princess I first married. Which... *wicked smile* I sometimes like to remind her of.

Yang: So, you're as kinky as we thought you were.

Jaune: You thought?

Yang: Well, I married one myself.

Blake: *frustrated whimpering*

Yang: *leans into Blake*

Jaune: *pulls out his scroll and has a look at it*

Jaune: *drops money on the table*

Jaune: *stands up, holds his right hand out to Yang and left to Blake*

Yang: The hell? *grabs his hand*

Blake: *grabs his other hand*

Jaune: *helps them to their feet*

Jaune: *pulls each into him, forearms on the smalls of their backs*

Jaune: *walks them to the door, and then let's go*

Jaune: *holds the door open and bows slightly, gesturing for them to walk through*

Yang: The hell?

Jaune: *once through the door he wraps his arms around them again, forearms once again on the small of their backs*

* * *

JBY: *approaches the club*

BY: *finds Jaune's hands on the smalls of their backs while being pushed forward*

Weiss: It can't be?

Weiss: *whispers to Ruby*

Ruby: Look what the cat dragged in.

Yang: *snickers*

BY: *nearly collide with RW and instinctively group hug*

RWBY: *female friend reunion noises*

Jaune: *speaking into his scroll*

Weiss: There's no way we can do this in a club. We need a nice restaurant.

Jaune: Reservation for 5 in one hour.

Weiss: He never ceases to amaze.

Jaune: Why don't you get them ready for an elegant dinner? I'll meet you at the hotel room in 45 minutes. Ladies? *bows*

Yang: The hell?

Blake: He did say he was going to treat you like a delicate flower.

Weiss: *looks at Yang questioningly*

Yang: I might have... called him... Vomit Boy. What?, sis-in-law privilege.

Weiss: And so he's acting gentlemanly.

Ruby: We are definitely getting Yang into lady stilts.

Yang: *nervously looks about*

Yang: *eyes wide as an idea pops into her head*

Yang: We don't have time to go...

Weiss: Our hotel will accomodate you. We like to splurge once in a while and enjoy ourselves.

Blake: *wicked smile*

Yang: *questioning look*

Blake: Imagining you in heels and an elegant evening dress.

Yang: No, why?

Blake: *dreamily looks off into the distance*

* * *

*knock on the door*

Ruby: Come in!

Jaune: *comes in*

Jaune: *closes the door*

Jaune: *stares at Yang and Blake in their elegant dresses*

Weiss: I think he approves.

Yang: He would have approved if we weren't even wearing anything.

Blake: Yang?

Yang: *snickers* I know what I said.

Blake: *blushes*

Jaune: Ladies? *bowed his head slightly*

Weiss: We're ready.

Ruby: Let's do this.

Jaune: *opens the door and holds it open for the women*

* * *

Jaune: *holds open the door to the restaurant*

* * *

Jaune: *helps Yang to her seat and then Blake, and then Ruby and Weiss*

Jaune: *sits down himself*

Jaune: *picks up a wine glass*

RWBY: *realizes the wine has already been poured and pick them up*

Jaune: To RWBY

RWBY: To RWBY!

* * *

Yang: I have to go to...

Yang: *sees Jaune already standing there, offering his hand*

Yang: *stunned, but accepts his hand*

Jaune: *bows*

Yang: *walks off to the washroom*

* * *

*Jaune and RWBY standing in front of Yang and Blake's hotel*

Weiss: So, what was it like to have a proper gentleman escort you?

Yang: I... have no words.

Blake: She's flummoxed. *kisses Yang on the cheek*

Yang: I'm going to have to upgrade him from Vomit Man to Vomit King!

Jaune: *stares for a moment*

Jaune: I'm really not sure how I feel about that.

Yang: *pulls Ruby in for a powerful hug*

Yang: *kisses Weiss on the cheek*

Jaune: *pulls all four of them together for another group hug*

Jaune: *kisses Yang on the cheek and then Blake*

Jaune: It has been wonderful seeing you ladies again.

Blake: _Enchanté_

Blake: *slaps Yang on the ass*

Yang: Apparently my kitten is feeling playful. Sis. Snow Angel. Vomit King.

Ruby: RWBY for ever!

Blake: RWBY forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188255964057/war-of-the-roses-x-bumblebee-reunion-and) Tumblog.


End file.
